Never let you go
by sarkbait
Summary: One-shot. a discovery of an old picture leads to a fight


Never let you go  
  
Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and kissed her neck. She moaned and turned to smile at him.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you more."  
  
"Not possible."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Tristan bent over and kissed Rory on the lips. She tasted like coffee.  
  
"You taste good."  
  
"You taste like chocolate!"  
  
He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She forgave him for the horrible time he gave her back then and completely forgot them.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You were you."  
  
Tristan opened himself up. He stopped acting like the role he thought he had to play. He was himself, the guy that Rory had fallen in love with. But she hadn't told him yet.  
  
He had loved her since they shared their first kiss. He liked her since the day he saw her. But he hadn't told her yet.  
  
"So Mary, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know bible boy. I guess we can always just hang out and do nothing."  
  
"As long as I am there with you, I will be fine."  
  
They sat in the living room of the crap shack doing nothing. They just cuddled together, being content with each other's company. This was the summer before they were both off to go to Yale. Tristan was fiddling with Rory's hair as Rory reached into his pocket and got his wallet. She opened it to see her favorite picture. It was a snapshot Lorelai had taken when they shared their first kiss together, as a couple. But then she saw another picture behind it.  
  
It was Patricia. The girl he claimed to have loved during his senior year. Rory felt her heart break. She got off of Tristan and stared right at him. There was a cold tint within her eyes, as well as sadness.  
  
"What's wrong Mary?"  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"What is it Mary?"  
  
"What, you couldn't get back with Patricia so you use me and act as though it is really her? Is that why you decided to get with me? Because I resemble her?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I can't believe I trusted you!"  
  
"I swear Rory, if anything, I used her so I could think of you!"  
  
This was true. He had only gotten with Patricia since she resembled the true person he loved.  
  
"Then why do you keep a picture of her behind the picture of us?"  
  
Tristan had completely forgotten that he still had it.  
  
"I forgot. I swear, it was an honest mistake!"  
  
"I can't believe you! I can't believe I trusted you, kissed you, and loved you! Leave my house!"  
  
*She loves me?*  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Please Tristan. It hurts too much now. I can't be with you, I can't be near you anymore. I can't take it Tristan. I can't be that girl you love. I'm just plain old Rory. There is nothing much about me. I can't be that person and I can't make you love me. So please, leave."  
  
*Damn DuGrey, you screwed this one up. Make it right.*  
  
"Rory, please."  
  
Tears were rolling down Rory's cheeks.  
  
"Tristan, I can't take anymore. I can't take anymore pain."  
  
"But I can't leave you like this."  
  
"I don't want you to lie and say something you don't mean Tristan. Don't lie to me. It will only make it worse."  
  
"But."  
  
"If the past month into our relationship actually meant something to you, then you will leave me alone."  
  
"But I can't leave you assuming something untrue."  
  
More tears poured down.  
  
"Please."  
  
He couldn't deny her of what she most wanted. He did the hardest thing in the world and walked away from her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan burned the picture of Patricia. He actually went and burned every picture that he had of his ex-girlfriends. They had caused Rory pain, something he promised himself never to do. So there he was, sitting on his bed, staring off at nothing. He had caused her pain, he had made her cry. He thought of the tears that dripped down her face. He couldn't help but let his own tears fall. He had done one thing he hadn't thought he would ever do. He was crying over a girl.  
  
*Please don't let this be the end. It's too soon. I only just got her, and she told me that she loved me. Rory, my Mary, told me that she loved me, and I do something to screw it up. It can't be over not yet. Not ever. Not when we were so close.*  
  
The tears kept flowing, and his heart started to ache.  
  
*There is no way I am losing her now.*  
  
He remembered telling Patricia that he loved her. But the whole time, he imagined it to be Rory. He almost even went to the point where he almost said to her 'I love you Rory.'  
  
*I wish I had just told Rory. I wish I never just threw that word like it was nothing. I wish I had saved it for Rory.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory couldn't cry anymore. Her entire body hurt too much, especially her heart.  
  
*I thought he loved me. I thought that I meant something to him. Why doesn't he love me?*  
  
All she wanted was for him to hold her, and tell her softly that he loved her, at least as half as much as she loved him. She didn't know how, but she had fallen in love with Tristan DuGrey within such a short amount of time.  
  
*Why did he have to be so special? Why did he have to be so damn perfect to me? Am I not good enough for him? Is it because I am not pretty enough, dumb enough.*  
  
For the first time in her life, Rory wished she was just another dumb bimbo.  
  
*So I could hear him at least say he loved me.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan called her house, cell phone, pager, Luke's, everywhere. But she was avoiding him. She wouldn't pick the phone up. He was already on his way back to Stars Hallow. He was worried about her. What hurt him to most was that she didn't know how special she was.  
  
*If she only understood just how much I love her. How much I would do just so she could be happy.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone continuously rang, but she knew who it was. She wished Lorelai was there, but Lorelai had left to go on her honeymoon with Luke. She was home alone.  
  
*I am alone.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had reached the front of her house and for the first time, the door was closed and locked. He banged on the door.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please, Rory!"  
  
There was still a silence.  
  
"Please, Rory, please open the door. Please, can we talk? Please?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Tristan got worried. He was worried about what might have happened to her.  
  
*I will never forgive myself if something happened to her.*  
  
"Please, Rory, you are scaring me. Please, just say something. Please. Oh God, please answer me Rory!"  
  
He banged on the door and heard a weak response that was barely audible.  
  
"Please go away Tristan."  
  
"Let me say what I have to say first. Please, let me see you."  
  
There still was no answer.  
  
"Rory, I love you. Please, open the door."  
  
Rory slowly opened the door, with more tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Don't Tristan. Just because I said it doesn't mean that you had to."  
  
"But."  
  
"You threw that phrase around so many times. I mean, I heard you tell Patricia that, proclaiming it in school."  
  
"But."  
  
"Telling you I loved you was one of the hardest things Tristan. I want to forget that I ever even said it."  
  
Tristan felt as though a knife was stabbing him.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"But if I never said it, you wouldn't be here, telling me you loved me when you probably aren't sure."  
  
"But."  
  
"I mean, how can you even be sure that you love me. I mean, I am nothing. What is it Tristan? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too boring? Am I too slow for you? What is it about me?"  
  
"Are you crazy? You are perfect!"  
  
"If I were perfect, you would have never had to hold onto a picture of your old love."  
  
"I forgot it was there. Plus, there was only one person that I love."  
  
"Don't lie on my account."  
  
Tristan saw people staring out of their windows.  
  
"Can we go inside and do this."  
  
"No, we are finished."  
  
"No, we aren't. Please, please Rory?"  
  
She couldn't possibly say no to him. That was one thing she hated about loving him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both entered and Tristan closed the door. He went to hold Rory, but she pulled away. She had started to cry again.  
  
"It hurts too much."  
  
*Damn DuGrey, look at what you did to her! You hurt her, you made her cry. She doesn't even want to touch you anymore.*  
  
Tears were threatening to roll down his cheek.  
  
*You can't cry in from of her. You need to be strong.*  
  
"Rory."  
  
He said it in a near whisper.  
  
"Rory, you have to understand me, I would never do anything to hurt you in anyway. Please, understand, that I will do anything. God Rory, I would go to the ends of the earth and back if you asked."  
  
Tears were falling down. He wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
"Rory, I love you, and I will always love you."  
  
She closed her eyes and moved her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't really love me. You are just saying that because you want me back. I think that's sweet Tristan, but don't use 'love' until you fully know."  
  
"But Rory."  
  
"I understand that you might still be in love with Patricia. I understand that you may never love me half as much as I love you. I understand that I might just have to move on. But please, don't throw that word around like it is nothing."  
  
"But you have to understand Rory. I am in love with you. I can't imagine life without you. God, I dated Patricia because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I said I love you to her because I thought I was saying it to you. I almost told her 'I love you Rory'."  
  
Rory looked away. Tristan put his fingers on her chin and made her face him.  
  
"You are perfect. Sometimes I pinch myself to see if I were dreaming or not, since it would be too good to be true to actually have you. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you, since I can never imagine myself to be good enough for you. I don't know if anyone in the world is good enough for you."  
  
Rory saw the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"I love you with all my heart Rory Gilmore. If I had to do anything in the world to prove it, I would do it. Name it and I will do it."  
  
Rory saw the truth in his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Tristan didn't need to be asked twice. He attacked her lips with him, their tears mixed together. There was a spark that existed since they were both sophomores. The kiss held so much passion, as well as promises.  
  
That was when Rory said the three words that made Tristan's heart soar.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He went in for another kiss. Then he held her close and tight.  
  
"I will never let you go. Never again."  
  
A/N- Ok, I was up at midnight doing nothing when I was inspired to write Trory where they were already together. Lol. Yeah, If it isn't that great, I'm sorry, but I wasn't very motivated to make it the best I could. I just wrote whatever popped into my head. R/R please, it is nice to know what others think of my story. 


End file.
